Fur 'n' Seek/Wish list/Transcript
Another Load of Bones *'Player:' I have some bones for you. *'Odd Old Man:' Great! Let me take a look at them. *'Odd Old Man:' Wonderful! I'll put this with the rest. *'Player:' No problem. I'll be back if I find some more. *'Odd Old Man:' That... that covers everything I was searching for! You've finally completed my collection! *'Player:' Well, I'm glad to have furthered the cause of the museum. I just hope everyone will enjoy the finished displays. *'Odd Old Man:' Yes, I'm sure EVERYONE will get a chance to enjoy my work. Starting with you! You've been so helpful, you can be the first to see the finished... exhibit. *'Sack:' Snickersnicker. note: the "ck"s should be "gg"s *'Player:' Okay... *'Odd Old Man:' Meet me up those stairs just east of my shack. That is when you're ready to take a look at the best reconstituted skeleton you've seen! *'Sack:' Snickersnicker. Snickersnicker. note: the "ck"s should be "gg"s *'Odd Old Man:' Yes, yes, now is your time. Just give me the time to haul you up there. *'Player:' What? *'Odd Old Man:' Nothing! But, just in case something goes bad up there, bring some protection and food. You never know... The Skeletal Horror Over the Stile *'Odd Old Man:' Ah, what a relief to finally have the weight of that thing off my back. Behold! The reconstituted skeleton of an Ancient horror! Notice how white its bones are. Fascinating, isn't it? *'Skeletal Horror:' *Mumbles* *'Odd Old Man:' Uh-oh. I think the exhibit has become hostile. *'Odd Old Man:' You've finally done it! Finally, I'm free! *'Player:' What was that thing? *'Odd Old Man:' It's a bit windy here. Meet me downstairs and I'll explain everything to you. *'Player:' Okay. Freedom *'Odd Old Man:' Ah, thank you for helping me out! You've done it! Finally, I'm free! *'Player:' What was that thing? *'Odd Old Man:' It's a very long story, but to sum it up, it started as an archaeological expedition and ended up with me carrying the remains of a powerful undead mind-controlling Skeletal Horror for over a decade. I have probably left my old expedition diary somewhere around here. It will remember more of it then me. You know, I can still feel the bonesack's presence as if, even destroyed, it still has enough power to char, a feeble mind into digging it out and rebuilding it. It's fascinating and if only... But I'm rambling like an old madman – I need to thank you! Let me give you an enhanced bonesack. As usual, just ask me if you'd rather a ram skull helm. Aftermath Challenge Accepted *'Skeletal horror fight' **'Odd Old Man:' The Skeletal Horror's power is fascinating. It seems to tap into the world's energy to build its own evil force. I would rebuild it for scientific purposes, but we can't risk it trying to take over the world or anything. Form doing a quick assessment, I can tell that you should earn some experience by defeating it in combat. So, if I were to rebuild it, would you come and defeat it for me again? I'd only be able to rebuild it at most once a week, so it shouldn't be too much of a strain. Besides, your bonesack now contains one of the Skeletal Horror's bones. Every time I've rebuilt the creature enough, it will allow you to teleport straight here, once, so that you can defeat it again. So, what do you say? Will you come and defeat the Skeletal Horror again if I rebuild it? ***'Player:' Yes, I can help you with that. ****'Odd Old Man:' Brilliant! I'll get to the reconstruction at once! ***'Player:' No. *'Bonesack/ram skull helm' **'Player:' Can I exchange this skull helm for a skull helm/bonesack? **'Odd Old Man:' I don't see why not. There you go. Talk to me if you want to swap back. Loose Ends *'Skeletal horror fight.' **(If the creature is not ready to be fought) ***'Odd Old Man:' I'm afraid the creature's not yet finished. I think it'll be ready for your intervention in x days. **(If the creature is ready) ***'Odd Old Man:' Ah, you're here. The creature's almost ready. I'll have it done by the time you meet me up those stairs. *'Bonesack/ram skull helm.' *'Player:' How's the research going? **'Odd Old Man:' Slowly but not bad, not bad. I cannot make much progress at a time because I don't want to risk being under its complete influence again, but I have time for a few experiments, like measuring the distance it can affect me from depending on how rebuilt it is. All in a day's work. **'Player:' Fair enough! *'Player:' You've changed outfits! Hang on, I recognise those furs! **'Odd Old Man:' Do you now? **'Player:' Yes! They're the furs I went to get for the museum. **'Odd Old Man:' Right you are. I just couldn't stand those old rags anymore. Can anyone blame an old man for wanting warm clothing on his back? **'Player:' You could have just asked me to get you some clothes instead of forcing me to trek around the world to get a few random skins. **'Odd Old Man:' I am allergic to certain chemicals which are used in the bleaching and tanning processes. I wanted to make sure the new garments wouldn't use those. And a few of the furs I asked you to get are renowned for their beauty, warmth and hypoallergenic properties. **'Player:' And what happened to the rock crab? **'Odd Old Man:' I... er... chucked it away. Getting it was the bonesack's idea of a prank, I guess. I assume it didn't like me blackmailing it into letting me change clothing, and this was a way to get back at me. **'Player:' But you could have just asked me. You didn't have to lie. **'Odd Old Man:' I was still under the bonesack's influence. The evil of the Skeletal Horror certainly didn't get stopped by the layer of fabric that constituted the bonesack. It managed to influence my behaviour to stay consistent in my lies, so that my quest for clothing wouldn't blow its cover. At the end of the day, it still needed your help – as well as mine – to complete its reconstruction plans. And it probably didn't want to risk you refusing to help if you'd spotted that something in the 'museum story' had gone amiss. *'Player:' Why did the Horror have a padded shackle? **'Odd Old Man:' I, er, had a suspicion that things might go wrong. It's all a bit fuzzy. I could tell it was up to no good and yet didn't seem to be able to do much about it. Believe me, the relation between me and this thing has been nothing less than complicated. So as for the fact the shackles were padded... I've lived with shackles for a long time, since a certain incident involving pirates. My life would have been a lot better if these had been padded. I wouldn't dream of inflicting anything like this to anybody – or anything – else. No matter how evil or dangerous they are. *'Player:' Actually, never mind. Transcript